This invention relates to a system for removably securing kitchen utensils over a kitchen sink comprising a generally planar board for cutting, preferably with a rotatable spit disposed on one side, and an elongated frame with a recess for receiving removably securable kitchen utensils, including the generally planar board for cutting.
Alternative technology is available in the form of a U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,298 issued in 1991 to Ris et al. for an accessory set for kitchen sinks comprising substantially a cutting board that is suitably contoured to fit within the periphery of a sink. The cutting board has a cut-out portion adapted to receive and secure one side of a colander with the other side of a colander secured on the remaining free portion of edge of the sink.
Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,184 issued to Wright in 1981 for a cutting board with a built in grating device that can be positioned flat or elevated upwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,603 issued to Huppert in 1988 for a cutting board discloses a cutting board that is suspended over a part of the sink, with four extended members to lay on the top lip of the sink; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,964 issued to Shamoon in 1977 for a kitchen cutting board comprising a cutting surface that lays over the sink with an open bottomed mesh recess to toss the waste into the trash; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,178 issued to King in 1994 for a knife rack and cutting board comprising a piece to support a cutting board and knife holder that suspends over the sink.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,755 issued to Liang in 1994 for a combination of utensils that provides for a table that can receive a chopping board, a mandolin/grater, and baskets for collecting debris. As shown in FIG. 6 of Liang, two handles 18 can be slidably inserted to engage the table in a sink.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,021 issued in 1984 to Leavens for a sink having a cutting board that is supported by the top edge of the sink and a colander that is supported on rails beneath the cutting board for collecting debris.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
Unlike the foregoing devices which teach rigid structures including some that require customized configurations and/or reconfiguration tools, the system of the instant invention for removably securing kitchen utensils over a kitchen sink can be placed and secured over the kitchen sink. This can be accomplished without the need for any extraneous tools. Moreover, this system brings the cutting board in close proximity to the user where it is most functional, slidably secures a variety of baskets adjacent to the cutting board where they can receive foods that have been worked on by the user on the cutting board, and this integrated and yet flexible system mates the cutting board to the baskets using a cutting board recess adapted to receive a flange of the basket. Additionally, the utensils are uniquely arranged so that a draining basket can be disposed under the water from the faucet of the sink where foods can be washed as well as drained. The draining basket is further arranged so that sufficient clearance between it and the cutting board allows wastes from the cutting board to be removed into the sink without interference from the draining basket.
A novel rotary spit for securing meats to be carved and the like is provided on one side of the cutting board. Since the cutting board can be flipped over, it can have a flat cutting surface or a surface with the rotary spit disposed on top in the frame. All of the utensils of this highly integrated system can be removed from the frame and washed or otherwise handled separately.
The frame of the device may be secured preferably over the center of a kitchen sink with a distal end of the frame set over the faucet. This allows some of the basket utensils to be disposed under the spout of the faucet for rinsing food stuffs. The proximal end of the frame contains a cutting board and rests on the proximal sink edge and counter top edge. The cutting board preferably has a raised surface for cutting on one side and a rotating spit disposed on the other side. The rotating spit is designed for holding meats and other food stuffs requiring a secure and rotatable position for carving and the like. Drain grooves are provided on the surface associated with the spit for the removal of excess juices or liquids. The cutting board preferably has a c-shaped flange extending from one edge which rests on the frame and is designed to mate with the flange of the upper flange of a basket supported by the frame.
Provided with the utensils is a double basket for holding vegetables. This basket is suitable for draining washed vegetables and fruits. Under a lateral flange of each basket there is an elongated half sleeve that comes to rest on the extended legs of the frame.
One or more of the large baskets may have a cover and also a separate rim frame that can be secured on top of the basket. It has an opening that is suitable for receiving and holding a slicer, grater, or other cutting mechanism. The position of the basket, as illustrated in FIG. 1, aids in the use of the slicing/dicing mechanism as it is an arms length distance from the user being disposed on or near the distal end of the cutting board. The double basket may be used for temporary storage of food stuffs after they have been washed. The preferred open structure of the walls permits draining and airing of the food stuff materials. The double baskets are sized so that they can be at a spaced distance from the cutting board disposed in the frame so waste materials can be moved from the cutting board into the sink without interference of the double baskets. Since the system is preferably located over the sink, waste materials and drainage can flow directly into the garbage disposal via the sink while food is being prepared.
The frame is preferably made out of wood, plastic or other suitably strong and rigid materials for this intended purpose. The material of construction for the frame member may have some inherent flexure and yet be strong enough for its intended purposes. The system is conceived of as being lightweight so that it can be handled by the most diminutive kitchen user.
The cutting board has an elevated surface that is of sufficient thickness to provide lasting wear. Also the additional raised height on at least one surface accommodates the proximal end of the rim flange on a basket so that the cutting board is at the same elevation as the slicer, which aids in the slicing/grating process. The basket supporting the slicer is preferably constructed with perforated walls to allow for drainage.
Even when the framing device is not centrally disposed over the sink, it is preferably disposed over a sink in sufficient proximity to the faucet to allow the faucet to wash materials in the double basket. The double basket has proximal arms extending from it so that this spaced relationship between the board and the basket can be maintained regardless of the size of any medial box. The basket additionally has a horizontal ledge disposed proximally, which adds further access to the food stuff to be tended.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to a system for removably securing kitchen utensils over a kitchen sink comprising a generally planar board for cutting having a rotatable spit disposed on one side thereof and means for usably securing over a kitchen sink at least one utensil, including the generally planar board for cutting. Alternatively, the system includes a generally planar board for cutting, a draining basket with open latticed walls and a horizontal shelf extending proximally from a rim thereof, and means for usably securing over a kitchen sink a plurality of utensils including the generally planar board for cutting and the draining basket, with the draining basket disposed at a spaced distance from the cutting board that is sufficient to allow any waste materials from an upper surface of the cutting board to be directed off the cutting board and into the kitchen sink free of obstruction by the draining basket.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.